


一个孕期图

by Yancr



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yancr/pseuds/Yancr
Summary: *怀孕描绘，注意避雷
Relationships: 邦信 - Relationship
Kudos: 34





	一个孕期图

orz请耐心等待几十秒图片加载……


End file.
